


Station Cleaning Day

by SpookyKhoshekh (TheNonDoctor)



Category: Night Vale - Fandom, Welcome to Night Vale, wtnv
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-27
Updated: 2014-09-27
Packaged: 2018-02-19 00:56:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2368322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheNonDoctor/pseuds/SpookyKhoshekh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My friend made me write this, basically our way of getting Carlos back to Night Vale.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Station Cleaning Day

The alarm clock sounds, but all Cecil wants to do is ignore it. Today, the most dreaded day of the month, is finally upon us, studio cleaning day. Cecil rolls out of bed and slips on his fuzzy purple bunny slippers. He walks into the small apartment bathroom and flips on the light switch. While brushing his teeth with one hand, he struggles to tame his wild bed head with the other. After eating his breakfast and performing the traditional post-breakfast sacrifice, he changes into his work clothes (a white button up shirt with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows with a sweater over it, and a nice pair of black pants), and set off for the radio studio.  
On his way over, his thoughts drift to the horrible cleaning. At least one intern won’t make it out alive if they are to correctly perform the pre-cleaning ritual. When he gets to the studio he gathers the interns and recites the monthly speech about not cleaning near station management, and giving some helpful cleaning tips, like how to properly clean Khoshekh’s litter box. Immediately after this the pre-cleaning ritual took place (we would like to inform the family that we are sorry for loss of intern Morgan). Cecil dismisses the meeting and takes off his sweater (the one that Carlos gave him before he left). He then picks up a bucket of cleaning supplies and gets an intern to follow him to clean the minuscule room they call a basement.  
While walking down the stairs, Cecil swings around to face the intern, but trips in the process. As he falls down the stairs, a hauntingly beautiful melody followed him down. Cecil’s head smacks against the wall, and creates a small hole. He sits up, expecting the intern to be there to help him up, but instead they are standing on the stairs still, eyes transfixed on a spot behind him. Turning around he finds that the small hole in the wall has light pouring out of it.  
“What the-” Cecil began, but was interrupted by a voice on the other side.  
“Everyone get ready!” Shouted a familiar voice.  
“Here it comes!” Exclaimed the voice.  
Cecil couldn’t say but one word…

“Carlos.”


End file.
